Portable folding chairs, such as beach chairs, deck chairs, or other portable lounge chairs, are typically used as a central location around which user's enjoy an outdoor space. Accordingly, users often set up accessories, such as speaker systems, coolers, portable battery chargers, and massagers, for use while using such portable folding chairs. Many of these accessories are battery driven and require individual batteries for use.
In order to arrange accessories, users must separately pack and transport all such accessories, and must often charge separate battery packs for each such powered accessory.
There is a need for a portable folding chair that can integrate accessories ease of access and ease of use in an outdoor space. There is a further need that such portable folding chair be efficiently packaged such that all of the accessories fold with the chair into a compact configuration for travel.